weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Magneehee
Magneehee is the fusion of death-elemental Weegee energy with Magnumcannon's ultimate form. His behavior is mostly haphazard and unpredictable. He wasn't diagnosed with any kind of mental illness...since he never went to the doctor anyway. He has a close friendship with Deathgee and Grimeegee but rarely talks with his old friends (Ghastheegee and Centeegee). Personality He is a short-tempered sarcastic Fakegee with some kind of personality disorder that makes him transition from a world savior to a complete asshole. This, however, does not happen all at once and you can see him slowly decaying from his law-abiding self to an inconsiderate plot ruiner. He may snap back to it, though most of the time he doesn't even care about the people around him. After finally defeating Gyigaaees, he realized he had not other purpose in that world. He left the Black Clan and now wanders the Trolliverse serving Terrifiregee by taking orders from Grimeegee. Story Fusion He once had a normal life, but while he was walking around the street (something rare for him to do), Grimeegee was going back to GeeHell and accidentally let some of his energy used to open the portal slip. This energy fused with Magnumcannon and turned him into Magneehee. Roots After becoming it, he started to act like an individual being, not like he was before. He was walking aimlessly in the street untill he saw Weegee battling Gyigaaees. He just watched Gyigaaees get banished to the center of the universe, but before that, Gyigaaees said: "I will be back, and i'm going to be stronger..." After that he knew that he should do something to stop the catastrophe. He tried to speak with Weegee, begging to join his army, but Weegee was wearing headphones, so he didn't hear it. He was too lazy to ask again, however. He begun to search for an army to join and prepare to banish again Gyigaaees, eventually finding Centeegee, who had no army whatsover, but he was strong. They decided to create the "Black Clan". Despite the name, it's actually an army. To this day, he still wanders aimlessly the globe, waiting for the day the sky will turn chaos and the battle shall begin. Battle against himself One day, after his usual randomic wandering, Magneehee was attacked by a sudden-appearing entity. He dodged the attack, latter descovering that it was him...at the future! He fought bravely against his evil self. The fight was a tie, Future Magneehee fled, explaining that Gyigaaees had attacked the planet and killed every single entity, but one fought against him: Magneehee himself! Gyigaaees defeated him with ease, possessing him and draining his strenght, getting even stronger. He was planning to kill Magneehee in the past, turning himself into a new entity (Time travel logic in Gees universe is different). He failed, however. For more info about Future Magneehee...click the yellow link! Battle against Gyigaaees One day, Gyigaaees finally arrived to the United 'Gees Galaxy. The Black Clan sent their troops to fight against him, helping Weegee's Army. During the battle, Magneehee advised that sealing Gyigaaees away would be the wisest thing to do, since he would keep coming back. With the help of an advanced trapping device, Magneehee sealed Gyigaaees inside a box and threw it inside Mario's Tunnel of Doom. The threat was contained...but for how long? No one knows. He also left the Black Clan after that episode, since his goal was complete. Post-Gyigaaees He has developed some kind of friendship with the kings of Terrifiregee's Domain, specially with Deathgee and Grimeegee. As result, he has learned some new tricks, though he is more likely to taunt people rather than fight them just so he can see their ego breaking down. At least this is how he describes himself. He also claims to have seen "fnords", whatever that is. Powers Unlike most Weegees, he does not have a stare attack or teleportation. But he does have: Skills Active Skills * Crimson Eyebeam: Kinda self-explanatory. His eyebeam goes on a straight line, destroying every living creature on sight, except, of course, strong ones, but it does damage to them. * Reaper's Wrath: Summons the Reaper's Scythe, morphing temporarily into Reaper Magneehee. His ultimate form lasts for ten minutes, more than enough to deliver powerful and lethal combos on the foe. He is also known to lose a little bit of his mind during the morphing... * Death-Energy Ball: A blackhole-like sphere that when shot sucks the target vital strenght. If it hits a weak enemy, it kills it instantly. May cripple stronger ones. * Kerberos Hound Tactics: '''Skills he was taught to fight The Holy War. ** '''Raise Undead: '''Basic necromancy skill that gives him the power to raise 10 undead. He can also convert 2 other undead if they don't have a master yet. ** '''Drain Blessing: '''A minor form of Remove Blessing. When he activates this, the blessing of his targeted item will slowly drain away. It may take around 5 minutes for it to be drained completely, depending on the item. ** '''Blood Vomit: '''He can vomit a high-pressured stream of blood. This does not have enough power to kill the enemy, though it will poison them and knock them away. * '''Seven Spheres of Power: '''Seven spells he was taught by Grimeegee in Terrifiregee's Domain. ** '''Blitz of Stars: '''A weaker version of Terrifiregee's starfall. It's still a very dangerous attack and will explode into magic bursts. ** '''Zephyr of Dissolution: '''A gentle breeze that weakens the enemy's attack, defense, speed and magic proprieties. ** '''Partition of the Spirit: '''When this is used, the enemy will become 10x weaker physically if he uses a magic attack and 10x weaker magically if he uses a physical attack. This lasts for 10 minutes. ** '''Natron of Union: '''Magneehee will become 3x stronger physically and magically for 10 minutes. Enemies will be unable to inflict any debuff on him. ** '''Blue Fire Fungi: '''A magical fungus that will envelop most of his body and act like nanomachines, healing him significantly faster. Hellfire and some magical attacks can destroy it. ** '''Black Solaris Firmament: '''The ground will turn into a black anti-gravity field and repel the enemy upwards. The enemy will also feel a scorching heat. ** '''King Midas Sun: '''Magneehee will radiate a golden aura. He will become physically, mentally and magically stronger. Anyone caught inside the aura will have its powers sucked. This lasts for 10 minutes as well. Passive Skills * '''Fly: Simply put, his wings are able to carry his weight with ease. He can also use them to make strong gusts of wind. * Demon Aura: '''People may feel insecure or weak when he is around. * '''Detect Demons: '''He can detect demons in a five mile radius. If he is one mile (or less) away from them, he can detect whether they serve Terrifiregee, Achilleegee or Digomolati. * '''Grim Skin: '''Any blessed item that hits him will lose its power over time until it doesn't hurt him anymore. If he doesn't come into contact with said item for over a day, he will lose completely this resistance. Weapons He has only two powerful weapons, as he doesn't have any quantum object storing powers like other Weegees do. He got: '''Dracul Tooth: A serrilated long and sharp bony katana. It's made of dragon bones and spine. It's so sharp, it's said it can cut through the hardest metal the Weegeelization can find. The dragon which he slayed to create it is unknown, but the bone resistance points that it was a Fire Dragon. Because of its fiery proprieties (don't ask), he can also light the blade on fire, since sharps weapons on fire are totally rad! Here are some of his special techniques with it: * Upward Jump Slash: '''Dashes fowards and does an upwards-directioned jump slash. He may also combine it with his downwards thrust. * '''Downwards Thrust: Jumps and thrusts his sword to the floor, causing a small fire wave to surround him. * Charged Attack: '''He can charge any of his attacks at three levelgys using his energy. Level three attacks are near deadlier, though they take 30 seconds to be charged. '''Azure Dagger: A bluish serrated small dagger that was always with him since his fusion. It uses the energy of the stars and is quite sharp and durable. It can be thrown like a common throwing dagger, but it comes back after hitting the target (or missing) .It also releases moon energy after pointing it at a target. Here are some of his techniques with it: * '''Star Blast: '''High-energy blast he uses with the dagger. Dangerous, but consumes a lot of energy. * '''Fifty-Nine Comet Combo: '''Stabs the enemy fifty-nine times very quickly (5 to 6 seconds), inflicting severe wounds if it hits. * '''Throwing Dagger: '''He can also use it as a throwing dagger. It comes back after hitting or missing the target. Useless Stuff to know about him # His sword and dagger sprite are from MH games. # His medallion's gold is actually fake gold. # He doesn't like eagles. Category:Fusions Category:Fakegees Category:Centeegee Army Category:User Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors